Dearest Mother
by moollii
Summary: During a scene from The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey, it looks like Kili is writing something. What is that something? It is a letter to his mother- Dis.


**So, I was watching The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey when I noticed Kili in part of one of the Rivendell scenes. It's the scene where Bombur is sitting on a table and Bofur throws some to food to him. Behind Bofur, there's Kili. He's sitting on a table with his pipe and it looks like he is writing something (there's a feather in his hand). So, I'm making him write a letter to his mother, Dis. Enjoy :)**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own The Hobbit or any other the characters mentioned below. And I will never own anything like this._**

**_** I couldn't find that line thing and I'm typing this on my Kindle ******_**

_Dearest Mother,_

_ We have made to Rivendell! And we are all in one piece. I have so much to tell you even though it's only been a couple weeks since we left the Blue Mountains. Mine and Fili's journey to the Shire was very nice and uneventful. Upon arriving, we found a house built in a hill where our host, Bilbo Boggins, almost had us thinking everything was cancelled! We were relieved to find that nothing was cancelled and saw Mr. Dwalin and Balin. We set up tables, chairs, and some food for all the other dwarves. Then we all __raided__ got food from the pantry and had a merry meal! The only problem was Fili stepping on my food. And don't worry- we cleaned up after ourselves. Fili and I even led the song! It was great fun and then Uncle showed up. Then the mood got very very serious. We made our burglar, Mr. Boggins pass out, well at least Bofur did, "Think furnace with wings." We left early the next morning (without our burglar) until he finally showed up and decided to come with us. As we continue-_

Kili was interrupted from his thoughts as Bofur called out to Bombur and threw a sausage at him. Bombur caught it then fell to the ground as the table broke. The dwarves burst out into laughter, pointing at Bombur. Eventually, they all calmed down and Kili went back to writing his letter.

_As we continued on, the weather was horrible. It was sunny then it was pouring down rain. It was very cold and uncomfortable, but Fili and I stayed together and made sure each other was warm. I'm sure Uncle was watching us out of the corner of his eye. We stopped for the night a day or two after the rain when Gandalf suddenly left us saying something about the stubbornness of dwarves. I think Uncle and Mister Gandalf exchanged words. Fili and I took first watch with Balin and he told us (and our burglar) a story about Uncle he had actually never told us. The next day we were off and journeying again and with our shuttle's nd Mister Gandalf's help, we defeated some trolls. Unfortunately we lost our ponies but then one of Gandalf's wizard friends showed up and "helped" us get to Rivendell (Uncle Thorin and Mister Dwalin were not happy to discover where Gandalf had taken us to). And now here we are!_

_I miss you very much, oh, and Fili says, "Hi." He just looked over my shoulder to see what I'm doing._

Love,

**Kili**

Kili had just finished signing his name when his Uncle, Balin, and Bilbo showed up.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving," his Uncle ordered, "Quickly."

Kili and Fili looked at each other and quickly started packing their bags. They could tell when their Uncle Thorin was in a bad mood. The Company finished packing and started off on their journey again.

"Lady Dis!" a dwarf ran up to her, "A letter has come for you!"

"Thank you," Dis took the envelope and opened it. There were two letters inside. The first was from Balin. It was short.

_Lady Dis,_

_ The mountain has been reclaimed! However, I'm afraid it has been reclaimed at a cost. A very high cost. I'm very sorry if this is blunt, but Thorin, Fili, and Kili are dead. They died bravely and Fili and Kili died defending their Uncle.* I'm very sorry for your loss and we are all in mourning. We are waiting for you to arrive to have the funerals._

_ Sincerely, Balin_

Dis looked at the letter and collapsed, crying. Her babies... and her brother. Why Mahal? She sniffed and looked down at the other letter in her hand. It was from Kili. She smiled a little as she started to read.

_Dearest Mother..._

*SPOILER: I stuck to the book for their deaths cuz in BOTFA... it wasn't... it just wasn't…

**Anyway, thank you for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
